Les agents du SHEEM
by Lycoris-Malfoy
Summary: Les temps sombres sont finis depuis quelques années mais une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon pour nos héros. Le moment est venu pour que les agences d'espionnage les plus réputées de leur temps s'allient, ensemble. Mais que faire lorsque les secrets du passé resurgissent au grand jour. Ce qui est sur, Drago et Hermione ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines!DRAMIONE EN VUE!
1. Chapter 1: Le SHEEM

Bonjour ! Voici ma nouvelle fiction, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, navrée, mais qui va aboutir sur un Dramione. Ils y aura évidemment d'autres couples. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que vous ne vous ennuierez pas ! J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous en penser dans les Reviews, non, non ce n'est pas du tout un message subliminal – ce sera plus explicite en bas sûrement – et cela me permet de m'améliorer. Désolée, s'il y a des fautes.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling.

 **Les Agents du S.H.E.E.M**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** Le S.H.E.E.M

.

 _08h00 – Manchester centre d'entrainement du S.H.E.E.M_

 _._

 _« Rassemblement dans 15 minutes!»_

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant de poser leurs altères pour rejoindre la petite troupe qui s'était formée près de la sortie. Le groupe se dirigeait d'un pas assuré et dynamique dans un dédale de longs couloirs. Les deux hommes restèrent légèrement en retrait des autres personnes :

« Alors ? Ta mère, toujours obstinée à t'arranger avec Greengrass ?lança le métis.

-M'en parle pas, j'en fais des cauchemars, enfin quoi j'ai 23 ans! Ils commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système avec leurs « héritiers que je leur dois », moi leur ingrat de fils, s'exclama le blond.

-…

\- Quoi ? Tu trouves que je suis ingrat ?

\- Mais non mon dragon ! »

Drago Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner face à cette offense mais pris tout de même le temps de frapper à la tête son meilleur ami avant de entrer dans l'hémicycle du QG. Les deux compagnons se mirent dans un coin de la grande salle avec leurs pairs, où ils savaient qu'ils pourraient discuter et commenter sans déranger, c'est-à-dire tout en haut à gauche, expérience à l'appui.

« Tiens, tiens ! Saint Potty ! lança sournoisement Drago lorsqu'il vit le chef des aurors monter sur l'estrade.

-Arrête Dray…

-C'est plus fort que moi, se justifia le blond.

-On sait tous que tu l'adores, c'est grâce à lui que tu es là !

-Grâce à mon mérite, il n'a fait que reconnaitre mon talent !

\- Et le mien !

\- Parce que tu étais avec moi. »

Blaise ne répondit pas à son ami et se contenta d'observer les personnes qui s'installaient au fur et à mesure. La salle comptait sûrement trois cents personnes, toutes fonctions confondues. On pouvait apercevoir en bas à droite, le plus grand groupe, celui des aurors et de leurs 20 apprentis :

« Ils ont été généreux au Conseil, moi je n'en n'aurai accepté que le quart ! Commença le blond, 20 apprentis ! Nous on n'était même pas 7 !

-Dire qu'on était avec eux l'an dernier, on a atteint l'élite de l'élite, se vanta le métis en saluant à distance une connaissance parmi les aurors. »

Grâce à l'exploit qu'ils avaient réalisé à deux – bien que Drago le nie gentiment – l'an dernier, ils s'étaient vu offrir une place parmi le cercle très fermé des agents secrets du S.H.E.E.M. Les critères pour y rentrer sont très strictes – la tranche d'âge est de 20 à 30 ans, pour postuler par exemple – et le nombre de place est limité à 30 et pas un de plus pour remplir les trois équipes de 10. C'est après avoir accepté qu'ils surent que leurs prédécesseurs avaient péri dans d'étranges circonstances. Cependant, l'entrainement intensif des compétences physiques et l'enthousiasme général ne put que plaire aux deux amis.

« Regarde-moi ces infirmières, dit Blaise avec un regard appréciateur sur les jambes de ces dernières, franchement je crois bien qu'on travaille dans la meilleure entreprise du pays! Même dans la boîte de ton père, il n'y a pas autant de… spécimens !

-Un, mon père ne tient pas une « boîte » mais la plus grande chaîne de recherche, production, vente de potions. Deux, tu n'as pas vu celles qui sont dans les labos, pratiquement toutes sorties de BeauxBâtons. Trois, je préfère les secrétaires, ici, elles se croient inaccessibles, ça m'fait bien rire d'ailleurs. »

Le brouhaha général laissa place au silence dans l'hémicycle, l'attention reportée sur le nouveau chef des aurors depuis maintenant 2 ans. Il commença son rapport détaillé sur les expéditions du mois les nouveaux projets sur le court terme. Il laissa sa place aux trois autres dirigeants – à savoir, le chef des agents, celui du domaine des sciences et celui des enquêtes – pour qui puissent à leur tour faire leur rapport mensuel. A la fin de la réunion, tandis que tout le monde commençait à se disperser, John Moore, le supérieur des agents secrets, interpella la section 2 de ses équipes pour qu'ils le rejoignent dans la salle 62B.

.

Dans la fameuse salle 62B se trouvait à présent 13 personnes assises autour d'une table circulaire lumineuse. La section B d'habitude si bruyante affichait une mine concentrée et professionnelle :

« Cette menace majeure, ne concerne donc pas que le Royaume Uni, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non, en effet agent Wright, elle ne concerne pas que notre pays mais menace grandement son unité et notre monde, répondit Harry Potter.

-Nous ne pourrons pas démanteler le réseau seuls, c'est impossible, commenta Drago, réaliste.

-Juste agent Malefoy, c'est pourquoi l'IAESI et nous même avons signé un accord il y a tout juste trois jours.

\- …

\- L'Organisation Internationale de l'Espionnage et des Interventions Secrètes. Pour les nés moldus, si vous suivez les infos, quand il y a des conflits et autres et que le lendemain, tout est réglé, oublié, bah c'est eux, bon j'exagère mais dans certains cas c'est vraiment comme ça, synthétisa le supérieur des aurors.

-…

-Bon, c'était pour vous dire que dans 3 jours à l'aube nous partons pour les Etats Unis, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont de meilleurs structures d'entrainement que nous et qu'ils ont commencé sur le terrain. Les deux autres sections vont rejoindre la même base en Afrique du Sud dans 3 jours également car il y a là-bas un siège subordonné à l'IAESI là-bas. Vous êtes donc disposé à rentrer chez vous après le repas

.

« Non mais c'est dément ! J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir travailler avec l'IAESI, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte vous mais ils sont très puissants ! Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'ils partagent leurs données avec la CIA, si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de suivre les appels entre ma mère en Écosse et sa meilleure amie en Suisse !

-Comme si ta mère en Écosse et sa copine en Suisse intéressaient la CIA, ils sont à la recherche de terroristes et de réseaux mafieux pas à la recherche de la nouvelle tendance de chaussures cet été, James ! s'écria Jenna Wright. De toute façon, avec toutes les technologies qu'ils doivent avoir ils n'ont pas besoin de la CIA !

-Tu peux nous en dire plus ?

-Les agents réalisent la majorité des interventions la nuit… on ne les connait que sous des faux noms, genre Laura Rushman ou alors Anthony Sterk qu'ils changent de façon aléatoire, ils ont tous un passé douteux et ont de nombreuses compétences qu'ils ne cessent de développer, pour les autres je ne sais absolument pas.

-Et pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nous alors ?

-C'est une organisation moldue, Drago, ils ont un savoir que nous n'avons pas et inversement, on va se compléter pour être plus fort ensemble.

-Mouais, finit Drago en plantant son couteau dans son steak »

 **Le S.H.E.E.M et l'I.A.E.S.I sont des acronymes sortis de ma tête qui signifient en anglais : the Secret Headquarters of the Elite of Espionage Ministry (de la magie of course, mais bon, devant les moldus, on évite) et the International Agency of Espionage and Secret Intervention. Bref, si vous voulez les emprunter, signalez le moi !**

 **Laissez-moi une review please (peut-être que comme ça ils pourront faire une exception pour vous pour que vous puissiez intégrer l'équipe de Drago !)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouvée!

**Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, mais avant, réponses aux guests :**

 **Sarah :** Salut, j'ai posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je viens tout juste de le finir mais je pense que je posterai le prochain vendredi, au plus tard, samedi et j'essayerai de garder un rythme hebdomadaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Nelloo :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que ça t'aies plu, merci beaucoup, voici la suite !

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Trouvée !**

 _16h30 – Wiltshire, Le Manoir Malefoy_

« Toujours dans _sa_ tête toi, hein ? » pensa la jeune femme blonde qui vraisemblablement se trouvait dans une chambre d'homme tandis qu'elle regardait envieusement le petit cadre du chevet. « Tu n'es pas là pour voir comment tu l'as transformé en moldu, comment tu les as tous transformé en moldus! » cracha silencieusement la jeune femme. « Et bien tant pis pour toi, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais saches que c'est définitif car il sera bientôt à moi! » jura la femme en abaissant le cadre face contre bois avant de sortir pour aller dans le salon.

.

Le rayonnant soleil d'août sur l'allée principale du domaine ne faisait qu'embellir le somptueux manoir des Malefoy. Un jeune homme à l'allure décontractée s'avançait tranquillement le long du chemin, le sac de sport balancé sur l'épaule, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup te voir dans cet accoutrement Draco.

-Quoi ? Ah ça ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me changer, dit Drago lorsqu'il comprit que son polo blanc à la moldue ne plaisait pas à son père, je sors de ville avec des amis. Salut Astoria. Qu'est que tu fais là ?

-Bonjour Drago, ta mère m'a invitée à prendre le thé, elle est dans sa roseraie je crois, viens t'asseoir ! lança avec espoir la belle blonde en s'enroulant une mèche de cheveux sur le doigt.

\- T'as des nouvelles de Pansy ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil tandis que des elfes de maison s'affairaient autour de lui pour le débarrasser de ses affaires.

-Elle est à Ibiza sur le yacht que tu lui as offert en janvier, elle ne s'en sépare plus. Je vais la rejoindre ce soir, se serait sympa si tu te joignais à nous, non ?

-Pansy me manque, dit Drago en pensant à sa meilleure amie, mais je pars en mission dans 2 ou 3 jours, finit-il en étirant, aux Etats Unis. Tu pourras suivre la télé moldue, ici, si tu viens, je l'ai installé dans l'aile ouest du manoir, dans le plus petit salon, ça risque d'être médiatisé !

-Très drôle, ton boulot te prend beaucoup trop de temps, tu n'en accordes plus du tout à tes amis.

-Blaise est toujours avec moi, et Théo travaille aussi avec nous, je te promets d'appeler tous les jours Pansy sur le téléphone moldu, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire lire la notice de la boîte. Ah aussi, tu souhaiteras un joyeux anniversaire à Ginny de ma part, en lui faisant deux énormes bisous sur les joues, j'ai cru comprendre que Pansy allait lui faire une fête surprise dans une semaine, non ?dit Drago en quittant le salon pour sa chambre, non sans chiper une pomme dans la corbeille de la cheminée.

\- _Et moi, tu ne m'appelleras pas n'est-ce-pas ?_ se dit silencieusement Astoria »

.

En montant les escaliers qui allait vers sa chambre, Drago savait pertinemment où Astoria voulait en venir, mais il n'avait nullement envie de penser à ça maintenant alors qu'il allait partir en mission pour sûrement longtemps. Il allait côtoyer pendant des mois des américains aussi prétentieux que lui et cela allait sûrement l'énerver. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit le cadre photo de son chevet abaissé et se précipita pour le relever. Inconsciemment il caressa la photo. La femme, ou plutôt l'adolescente de 17 ans arborait un sourire radieux, les yeux pétillant de malice, elle ne cessait de tourner sur elle-même comme si on venait de lui apprendre la plus merveilleuse des bonnes nouvelles. « Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » Il posa le cadre en soupirant, se déshabilla pour aller prendre une douche tonifiante.

.

 _23h30 – en pleine mer, yacht de Parkinson_

« _Bip, bip, bip,…_ »

-Comment est-ce qu'on utilise cette machine !

« … _Bip, bip, bip…_ »

-Je crois qu'on appuie là ! Ah oui ! Bonjour, ici Pansy Parkinson, puis-je savoir qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'appeler les gens à pareille heure…

« Tais-toi Pansy, tu m'agaces, c'est Théo »

-Oh ça va ! Il est tard quand même, t'as pensé au décalage ?

« Je sais très que tu ne dormais pas car tu es sur ton yacht en méditerranée à 1h d'Ibiza, en train de faire la fête avec les célébrités locales que tu as rencontré en ville »

-…

« Je sais, ça impressionne, mais c'est mon job !»

-Alors, enquête ailleurs ! Astoria est arrivée il y a trois heures maintenant, elle m'a parlé de la mission de Drago aux Etats Unis, il ne sera pas là à la fête que je prépare pour Ginny, ni Blaise, ni son fiancé !

« Oui, justement c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, de la mission, je suis tombé sur un truc. »

-Attends dis-moi, t'es encore au boulot là, sacré Théo, tu ne changeras jamais, Luna t'attend !

«Je l'ai prévenu, bref, est ce que tu es seule ? C'est super important !»

-Oui j'ai insonorisé aussi, c'est bon.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit Drago à Astoria et ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais on va coopérer avec les agents de l'IAESI, c'est un truc similaire à notre organisation, sauf que c'est moldu et est à l'échelle internationale, BREF, ils nous ont ouvert leurs données et on a fait de même. Donc par curiosité j'y suis allé pour y jeter un coup d'œil, puisque j'avais fini mon boulot. Là, je suis dans le dossier qui regroupe le profil de tous les agents qui vont participer à la mission et il n'y a même pas 5 min, je suis tombé sur… merde, crois-moi, c'est Potter qui va être content !

-…

« Je _l'_ ai retrouvée ! »

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu _l'_ as retrouvée, ce n'est pas une blague ?

« Je jure sur tout ce que tu veux que j'ai sa photo et tout son profil sous mes yeux ! Ça fait 5 ans que Drago et Harry m'ont demandé de la chercher et en ouvrant un simple dossier je tombe dessus ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

-C'est ça, râle ! Tu penses qu'on doit prévenir Drago ?

« Ce qui est sûr, tu ne dois pas prévenir Asto, ça lui ferai trop de mal, tu as vu tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour lui ? »

-Elle me fait de la peine, déjà qu'elle va se faire un sang d'encre parce qu'il ne sera pas là, et tu connais Dray avec la gente féminine, américaine en plus, d'ailleurs, tu penses qu'il réagira comment, face à… ça fait quand même 5 ans…

.

« Tu es restée longtemps, il y avait un problème ? S'inquiéta Astoria.

-Non, c'est Théo, il voulait me mettre au courant de la mission de Drago, mais tu l'as déjà fait, dit Pansy en souriant.

-Et tu as mis tout ce temps, dit la blonde suspicieuse

\- J'étais aux confidences avec lui et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler, désolée, conclue la brune, malicieuse et d'excellente humeur, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir à l'anniversaire de Ginny, on sera entre filles !

-Je pense qu'elle préférera un petit comité entre intimes, esquiva la blonde, qui apparemment n'appréciait toujours pas la rousse.

« _Bip, bip, bip,…_ »

\- Tu sais une de plus, une de moins… commença la brune qui vit le désintérêt de son amie, Quoi encore ! Faut vraiment que je demande à quelqu'un comment changer de sonn… aaah c'est mon chéri! Allô Ron, ça va ? Non ne cries pas s'il te plaît je t'entends très bien, comment se passe ta tournée ? Je viendrais te voir pour les quarts de final, promis !… »

 _08h00 – Chemin de Traverse, siège de la Malefoy Inc._

« Bonjour Messires Malefoy » s'exclama la jeune et fraîche secrétaire du comptoir qui passa totalement inaperçue aux yeux de Mr Malefoy Sir mais qui reçut le sourire éclatant de Malefoy Junior. La Malefoy Inc. est sûrement, et de loin, la plus prestigieuse entreprise de la région, si ce n'est pas d'Angleterre. Son luxueux décor pouvait rivaliser avec Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers. Tout, absolument tout rappelait la richesse et la puissance retrouvée des Malefoy.

.

« Drago, Drago, tu causes des problèmes à ton père tu sais, dit Lucius assis à son bureau occupé à vérifier un dossier, à ton père et à ta mère.

-…

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas reprendre l'entreprise familial, hein ?

-Parce que vous êtes encore opérationnel, et très efficace je trouve.

-Et quand je ne le serai plus ?

-Père, vous avez 49 ans !

-Et si, par exemple, je n'en avais plus envie ?

-Vendez l'entreprise à un très bon prix.

-Alors ça jamais ! Tes aïeuls doivent être en train de se retourner dans leur tombe !

-J'en suis désolé père, mais sachez que pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées derrière un bureau, alors si vous me mettez devant le fait accompli, la première action que je ferai sera de la vendre au plus offrant !

-Tu sais, si tu n'es pas en mesure de te trouver une épouse qui me donnera des héritiers, je peux m'en charger, tu le sais, enchaîna le père en changeant de sujet.

-Vous ne vous chargerez de rien du tout, père. »

.

 _17h00 – en pleine mer, yacht de Parkinson_

Pansy Parkinson, sentant un coup de blues arriver avec le départ de ses meilleurs amis et la distance de son petit copain, avait décidé d'inviter ses amies pour une soirée entre filles. Et c'est ainsi, qu'elle est Daphnée se retrouvaient assissent sur le bord de la piscine du yacht en train de tester ensemble la nouvelle collection de vernis « séchage instantané », tandis ce que Ginny et Astoria se prélassaient sur les transats de la terrasse. Luna, en tunique turquoise – les autres sont en maillots de bain – observait le ciel étendue sur le filet au-dessus de la mer tout en chantant une chanson pirate.

.

Cinq garçons venaient de transplaner dans le salon supérieur du yacht, d'un accord commun, deux d'entre eux se penchèrent sur le bord pour évaluer la position géographique des demoiselles. Un des jeunes hommes se décida, descendit les escaliers silencieusement, alla jusqu'au bord de la piscine et poussa de ses deux bras tout en hurlant les deux jeunes femmes du bord de la piscine dans l'eau.

« BLAISE !Tu as gâché mes 5 VERNIS « séchage instantané » ! Hurla Pansy en émergeant, rouge de colère.

-Je t'en rachèterai 10 ! lança le métis les larmes aux yeux, content de sa farce.

-20 !, s'égosilla la brune tandis que Daphnée, nageait jusqu'au bord.

\- Harry ! Mais vous êtes tous là ! s'écria Ginny qui sortait de sa sieste pour aller enlacer son fiancé, Lily est chez ma mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te fais confiance. »

Drago s'en alla voir Astoria tandis que Théo partit vers Luna, pour se poser avec elle sur le filet en lui prenant la main. Pansy s'élança dans une course poursuite avec Blaise tout en s'égosillant, mais elle se fit arrêter par un certain Ron à court de chemin.

La bande s'installa finalement sur la grande table de la terrasse supérieure tandis que Ginny partit chercher de la boisson, en revenant, elle s'exclama :

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous arrivé en même temps ?

-Pour fêter notre départ, demain, 6h45 !

-Et comment savez-vous que nous étions toutes ensembles, questionna Pansy tandis que tous les regards convergèrent vers le seul enquêteur du bateau.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, lança, hargneuse, la brune, la tête dans les bras. »

Ils parlèrent longuement de la mission des garçons, puis de tout et de rien, charriant les uns et les autres vers 20 h 30, lorsque les garçons s'apprêtaient à partir Pansy sortit de sa poche une photo qu'elle dupliqua une deux fois pour Blaise, Harry et Drago et leur dit :

« C'est pour que vous puissiez vous rappeler de nous tous pendant votre mission, et que vous gardiez espoir »dit Pansy, un peu gênée. La photo avait été prise en Juin pendant l'anniversaire de Drago. Tandis que toute la table se penchait pour commenter la photo, Luna qui semblait ailleurs :

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Hermione, c'est comme s'il manquait une touche de lumière sur la photo »dit la blonde le plus naturellement possible, les yeux grands ouverts, jetant un silence froid sur l'assemblée. « Mais c'est vrai, que ton sourire est aussi très lumineux Pansy » finit Luna en se penchant plus sur les photos. Chacun s'y remit aussi tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à un certain blond dont les yeux s'étaient ostensiblement obscurcis, tandis que Ginny sous la table pressait doucement la main de son fiancé et de son frère pour les rassurer.

.

Pendant que tout le monde se disait au revoir, Astoria avait fini par isoler un certain blond pour des séparations qu'elle espérait plus intimes :

-Tu penses que tu pourras revenir me voir pour la représentation que je vais donner en décembre, se sera un « Casse-Noisette » revisité en contemporain, j'ai le rôle de Clara.

\- J'essayerai, c'est promis

\- Tu m'appelleras quand tu auras le temps, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

 _05h30 - Godric's_ _Hollow_

En ce mois d'août, le soleil commençait à éclaircir le ciel d'été, une jeune femme rousse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avec dans les bras une petite fille profondément endormie, le visage encadré de boucles rousses :

« Elle a fini par s'endormir

-Elle est aussi belle que toi, elle te ressemblera, dit Harry tout en vérifiant ses affaires.

-Elle a tes yeux verts, tu essayeras de venir pour ses trois ans ?

-Je viendrais avec un cadeau.

-Pas de bêtises, surveille les garçons !

\- Compte sur moi.

.

 _05h30 – Wiltshire, manoir Malefoy_

« Tu m'enverras de tes nouvelles, n'est pas Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas s'ils s'apprécient les hiboux à Manhattan, mère. Je vous contacterai par le réseau de cheminées s'il y en a là-bas, c'est promis, dit Drago en vérifiant ses affaires une dernière fois.

\- Tu vas me manquer. »

Drago se releva et vit sa mère adossée sur une colonne, un peignoir entourant son corps mince. Il se dirigea vers sa mère pour l'enlacer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te ramènerai plein de surprises et de cadeaux à mon retour, il se peut que je rentre en cour de mission, j'ai toujours tes Portoloins instantanés, la rassura Drago.

-Prend soin de toi »

Elle l'embrassa et il partit, à l'aube.

.

.

 **FINI ! Bon, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus, je vais tout de même vous faire une petite récap' :**

 **Oui, Harry Potter fiancé à Ginny a une fille, prénommée Lily, ça arrive les erreurs de jeunesse ! Je rappelle que – non je ne l'avais pas dit – que la fic se passe en août 2003.**

 **Je pense que vous avez deviné que Hermione avait disparue, que Théo et Pansy savent où elle est et ce qu'elle fait.**

 **Vous ne savez pas encore la profession de Pansy, Daphnée – oui, je sais, elles travaillent – Luna et Ginny, mais vous le saurez plus tard dans les chapitres à venir.**

 **Théo est enquêteur, Drago et Blaise sont agents secrets, tous pour le S.H.E.E.M. Ils n'ont pas de pseudonymes parce que le monde magique pense que Drago travaille avec son père, et que les deux autres se suffisent avec la fortune de leurs parents respectifs.**

 **D'après les dates données dans** _ **l'encyclopédie Harry Potter**_ **Le père de Drago a véritablement 49 ans en 2003. Dans la fic, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Théo, Pansy, Hermione, Drago et Daphnée – ça en fait du monde – ont 23 ans, Luna et Ginny ont 22 ans et Astoria a 21 ans.**

 **Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser dans les Reviews, je vous répondrais personnellement, si vous n'avez pas de compte, je vous répondrais aux débuts des chapitres !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3:Arrivée à New York

**Hello ! Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu des petits empêchements ! Donc voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nelloo :** bonjour ! Ravie de voir que mes infos t'ont été utiles, et effectivement Astoria n'est pas folle :) Je garde cependant le secret sur ce qu'est devenue Hermione !

 **Sarah :** Salut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tes reviews ne me lasse pas, elles me font très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Arrivée à New York**

 **.**

 _07h00 – Londres, Londres Heathrow_

« Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de prendre les transports moldus ? Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces engins !

-Tu sais Malefoy, l'avion est le moyen de transport moldu de plus sûr au monde.

-Malefoy a la trouille c'est tout, parce qu'il va voler plus haut que son balais » s'exclama Melina Johnson en bousculant gentiment le blond.

Pour se fondre dans la foule, leur chef, John, leur avait recommandé de s'habiller en moldu. Drago, habillé en chemise Prada, fermait la marche avec son meilleur ami. La troupe guidée par le célèbre Harry Potter bravait la foule de l'aéroport de Londres. Le groupe, avec autorisation spéciale arriva sur l'aire de stationnement des nombreux avions de la compagnie. Ils dépassèrent les grands avions de ligne pour arriver dans un hangar d'avions plus petits noirs:

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prend pas les grands blancs, là-bas ? demanda Blaise pensant sûrement qu'ils sont plus luxueux.

-Ce sont des avions de grande ligne, je pense que tu préfèrerais ces avions jet, non ?

Ils montèrent dans un des avions noirs tandis que du personnel de l'aéroport se chargea de mettre les bagages dans les soutes. Ils découvrirent un intérieur luxueux finement décoré. Deux hôtesses les attendaient au fond de la pièce. Harry Potter s'installa à une table pour commencer à étudier le dossier tandis que le John alla dans la cabine de pilotage pour toucher deux mots aux pilotes. Le reste du groupe s'installa sur les canapés. Les hôtesses qui s'étaient absentées revinrent avec des boissons chaudes et des viennoiseries. Tout le monde commença à s'affairer tandis que le avions se mit en route. Drago prit sa tablette tactile pour la poser sur la table:

« Alors ? On les appelle ou pas ? demanda le blond au métis avec un air de défi.

-Allez on y va !

-Vous appelez qui ? Questionna Natasha la russe de l'équipe.

-Nos potes, elles risquent d'être de très mauvaise humeur, vous êtes prévenu !

-Cool, on les a jamais vues en plus !

\- Eh Potter ! On appelle Pans' et Daph' !

\- A vos risques et périls, répliqua le brun, plongé dans ses dossiers

-C'est quand même dingue que vous appeliez juste par vos noms hors et en mission !

\- Vieille habitu...

« ZABINI BLAISE !... ET MALEFOY DRAGO !»

-Mince, elle m'a vu

\- Bon voilà, je vous présente Pansy Parkinson, oui c'est la brune énervée à gauche, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass.

« Bonjour ! »

-Pansy, ne fait pas ton asociale et dit bonjour à Natasha, Milena, Aron et Chris s'il-te-plaît.

« Sache que tes jours sont désormais comptés !»

-Bon, elle est plus sympa en temps normal.

-Salut les filles ! lança Harry de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Pourquoi les as-tu laissés nous appeleeer ? Geignit la brune décidément de mauvaise humeur.

« Drago et Blaise parlent souvent de vous, c'est vrai que vous... »

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant deux bonnes heures avant de raccrocher après que Pansy ait supplié Drago de lui offrir aussi un jet. Chacun avait décidé de continuer un peu leur nuit. Ils se réveillèrent vers 13h pour manger :

« Est-ce que je peux ouvrir le festival de la devinette nulle ? demanda James

-Euh, hésitèrent les autres

-Allez ! Bon je commence : Comment mettre un hippopotame dans un réfrigérateur ?

-C'est quoi un « rafrigéreteur » demanda Blaise discrètement à Drago

-Attendez, vous avez toutes les technologies moldues, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un réfrigérateur ? Rigola Amy.

-Oui les Technologies, pas l'électroménager, se justifia Drago, et un réfrigérateur, ça sert à garder les choses au froid ! Finit le blond, fier de lui.

-Bon ma devinette ! S'exaspéra James

\- Mais que ferais un hippopotame dans un réfrigérateur ?

-Pose pas de questions, REPOND !

-Bah je sais pas…

\- Tu ouvres le réfrigérateur, tu mets l'hippopotame, tu refermes, répondit James, fier de lui.

-What !?

-Comment mettre une girafe dans un réfrigérateur ?

\- T'ouvres et tu la fous dedans.

-Et nan ! T'ouvres, tu sors l'hippopotame et seulement après tu mets … »

.

 _15h42 – New York, aéroport international de la Guardia_

« Bienvenue à New York les blondasses ! s'exclama Blaise en dévalant l'escalier du jet.

-Vivement qu'on rentre dans le vif de la mission » soupira son chef.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voilà, bon c'était assez court parce que c'était un chapitre de transit. Donc si vous avez des questions, des remarques et compagnie les reviews sont là pour ça !**

 **.**

 **/!\ Je vais poster en parallèle sur la période avant cette fic. Pour les deux premiers chapitres qui correspondent à la troisième et à la quatrième année du trio, ce sera un peu léger car l'histoire reprend l'histoire originale et je n'ai rien de particulier à ajouter dans cette période si ce n'est la première année d'Astoria.**


	4. Chapter 4: L'IAESI

**Bonjour! – Rectification** **– Bonsoir! Longs weekends avec moi ça rime avec très occupée, je suis vraiment désolée !**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **mama :** Oui, je compte faire apparaitre Hermione dans la fic !:D Pourquoi elle a disparue, tu le sauras plus tard, et ce qu'elle fait comme métier, c'est un secret ! Non je rigole (ce n'est pas drôle, je sais), tu vas bientôt le savoir !

 **Sarah :** Merci beaucoup ! Pansy a tendance à être de mauvaise humeur tôt le matin, vous avez pu voir son adorable côté hippogriffe matinal !

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 4: l'IAESI**

 _9h00 – New York, Juilliard School_

 _._

« Attention, prêtes ? On y va ! Et un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit ! Et un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit ! Et un, deux, trois, STOP ! On arrête, faites une pause on recommence dans 5 minutes cela ne ressemblait à rien, c'était n'importe quoi ! »

.

-5 minutes ? 5 minutes de pause alors qu'on fait le même enchainement depuis 1h ?

-T'énerve pas No' ça sert à rien, elle est déjà atteinte !

\- Depuis sa chaise, c'est sûr que c'est facile de donner des ordres ! S'énerva la jeune femme en faisant rire son amie, en plus elle est nulle sa chorégraphie !

\- Allez ! C'est reparti !, s'écria leur professeur en tapant ses mains.

-Quoi !

-Tais-toi et viens ! Lui dit son amie en la tirant par la main.

.

 _12h15 – Wiltshire, Manoir Malefoy_

Le soleil du mois d'août qui rayonnait, propageait une chaleur agréable dans le domaine du Manoir Malefoy. Le couple Malefoy qui, depuis quelques temps en avait l'habitude, dinait à l'ombre des arbres de la propriété profitant ainsi de la chaleur de l'été. En tête à tête autour d'une table de bois verni, aucune des deux personnes n'avait engagé la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Malefoy lance le sujet :

-Drago ne veut toujours pas reprendre l'entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais, entre les technologies moldues, son travail et ses amis… je ne reconnais plus mon fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la preuve qu'il grandit et qu'il fait ses propres choix sans influence.

-S'il n'a pas une situation stable, il ne pourra jamais se poser… et tu sais très que nous en payerons _tous_ le prix.

-J'y pense chaque jour, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons comme _elle_ a fait ce qu'elle a pu.

\- Cette vermine…

\- Calme-toi, nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles depuis longtemps… Drago t'a informé sur sa mission ?

\- Ils partent démanteler le réseau d'une petite mafia moldue, il n'a pas été très clair…

\- Oui, enfin il part quand même plusieurs mois pour une _petite_ mafia moldue…

.

 _16h30 – New York_

-C'est un peu poussé de nous faire voyager séparément jusqu'à leur quartier général, se dit Blaise.

-Deux par deux, on n'est pas des gosses !

-Je suis sûr que c'est pour étaler leur fric, conclut le métis.

.

 _16h50_

« Vous êtes arrivés »

Drago et Blaise descendirent de la voiture noire aux vitres fumées envoyée par l'organisation. Sacs en main, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment de verre aux reflets miroirs. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'accueil presque vide pour y trouver une secrétaire qui leur indiqua le chemin à suivre. Ils entrèrent un hall bondé de personnes courant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Pour comparaison, on se serait cru au ministère de la magie, un lundi matin à 9h00. Des écrans affichaient en boucle les chiffres de bourse et les informations internationales en temps et en heure. Les deux amis retrouvèrent le reste du groupe. Des personnes se chargèrent de prendre leurs affaires pour disparaître dans la masse. Un homme en costume noir s'avança vers eux accompagné d'une brune en tailleur noir, rouge aux lèvres, dossier en main.

« Bienvenue dans le Quartier Général de l'agence internationale de l'espionnage et des interventions secrètes…

'Il n'est obligé pas d'être aussi pompeux !' Chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de son ami.

\- … Je m'appelle Alexander Murray, je suis le directeur General de l'organisation, Miss Douglas se chargera de vous faire la présentation générale.» dit l'homme en partant interpeller quelqu'un plus loin

'Incommensurable honneur d'avoir une visite guidée par notre hôte nous a été retiré ! J'irais me plaindre à l'ambassade !'

'Arrête tes conneries Blaise, il n'a pas l'air cool ce type !' Lui chuchota Drago avec un coup de coude.

.

 _17h20_

« La partie supérieure extérieure du bâtiment est entièrement en verre blindé, d'ici, vous voyez sans être vu. Il y a 102 étages dans la partie supérieure, 10 dans la partie inférieure autrement dit, les sous-sols. »

'Elle nous prend pour des imbéciles ou…'

'Tu sais, j'me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires.'

« Ce sont les anglais ? Questionna une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn qui arrivait, accompagnée d'une fille et d'un garçon, en marche rapide droit sur eux.

-Oui, ils sont arr… commença la secrétaire.

-Cool ! On va s'en occuper, tût tût, Môssieur Murray s'en fiche de l'officialité de l'évènement, tu le sais très bien Gabrielle, sinon, il s'en serait chargé, non ? Bref ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tournant littéralement le dos à sa collègue, moi c'est Natalia ! Et je vais bosser avec toi euh… Blaise, c'est ça ?

\- euh…

\- Oui, je suis ta partenaire ! Toi et toi et toi aussi vous venez avec moi. Aron, Rita vous vous occupez des autres, ok.»

La jeune femme s'en alla au pas de course, Drago, Blaise et Melina à ses trousses.

« Ici agent Blake, j'ai récupéré les _Brits_...ok je les emmènerais, préviens les autres s'il te plait »

«Bon, commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Natalia Blake, je ne vous dirais pas si c'est un nom d'emprunt, dit-elle malicieusement, l'uniforme que vous aurez ici est celui-ci : chemise, veste, pantalon, classique quoi ! Le plus : l'oreillette, et le pistolet automatique – Beretta 92 pour ceux qui s'y connaît – on ne sait jamais. Je reviendrais sur les autres uniformes plus tard. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, vos affaires y sont. »

.

 _17h50_

« Nous n'habitons pas tous au QG, ceux qui ne le font pas sont sous résidence protégée, comme moi par exemple. J'habite à Miami et je travaille d'habitude localement. Mais là c'est assez sérieux c'est pourquoi on m'a fait venir sur le terrain. Donc j'ai également une suite ici, temporairement. Nous avons des agents placés un peu partout dans le monde, et vos coéquipiers à vous sont sur New York. C'est pourquoi je vais revenir maintenant sur les uniformes. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, nous sommes donc en costume car nous sommes officiellement une grosse entreprise dans l'alimentaire, domaine qui, normalement, n'intéresse pas les « méchants ». C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez trouvé un premier hall vide, avec une pauvre secrétaire qui joue au vigil. Pour les excursions officielles à l'extérieur, nous portons la combi noire. Classique. Sinon nous sommes en civils, riches la plupart du temps certes, nous agissons comme des civils. Je bosse sur Miami, je suis censée faire disparaître une vilaine personne de ce monde, mais il a de la chance car ça devra attendre.Bref. Je vais me changer, je vous retrouve dans le grand hall près des écrans d'affichage, vers 19h50, la cafèt' la plus proche est au 3e étage. »

.

 _19h50_

Natalia revint avec un maquillage plus prononcé, les cheveux élégamment relevés, un sac Prada sur l'épaule, une robe blanche tailleur blanc et des escarpins. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils partirent ensemble dans un grand et long couloir. Arrivée au bout du couloir, la jeune femme tapa un code secret, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer sa petite troupe.

-Nous sommes dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin – qui nous appartient officieusement – est qui nous permet de sortir plus discrètement.

-Pratique !

-Très ! Vos binômes sont dans New York. Honneur aux femmes, nous allons commencer par ton coéquipier Melina. C'est le dernier jour des missions qu'ils ont avant de les mettre en pause comme moi pour se concentrer sur _Le Big Problem._ Donc, là ils sont encore sur le terrain.

.

 _20h23_

Ils arrivèrent devant un luxueux restaurant. Natalia demanda aux garçons d'attendre discrètement dehors. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart avec la métisse et lui dit :

\- Il ne te connait pas, mais on lui a prévenu que tu allais arriver. Ça va, tu es assez chic. Je t'explique le contexte : Thomas – ton partenaire – est un trader, il est en rendez-vous professionnel très important, et toi tu es sa fidèle amie dont il parle rarement et de façon mystérieuse. Tu es puissante et très riche, d'ailleurs tiens, prend mon sac Prada, il y a un portefeuille dedans, tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de lui.

\- Mer. Merci !

-Thomas t'expliquera lui-même sa mission. Bon, je sais c'est assez brusque le contexte, mais c'est notre boulot, un constant jeu de rôle, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras rien à dire. Adopte une attitude désinvolte, légèrement ennuyée, au-dessus de tout, un peu comme la tête blonde là-bas avec son air d'aristo, essaies de lui ressembler, bonne chance ! -

.

-Ou allons-nous ?

-Tu verras… Tu as de la chance parce que c'est ma meilleure amie !

-Je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est une chance…

-Mes amies sont toujours exceptionnelles !

-…

.

 _20h35_

-Est-ce qu'on va exactement à l'endroit où je pense qu'on va aller ? Questionna Blaise.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu penses, lui répondit Natalia.

-Est-ce qu'on va à la Juilliard School ? Une école de danse ?

-Bingo !

-D'où tu connais les écoles de danse mol…

\- Je connais surtout la signification et la lecture des panneaux.

.

Le trio progressait rapidement dans le prestigieux établissement de New York. Le long du large couloir blanc, quelques les étudiants s'entrainaient en groupe, d'autres bavardaient, assis à même le sol ou adossés aux piliers. Du couloir, on pouvait voir les grandes salles de danse à travers les baies vitrées.

\- L'art dramatique et la musique sont à l'étage, renseigna la jeune femme aux deux garçons, je suis une sorte de « mécène » si on peut appeler ça comme ça dans l'école, pas à mes frais bien sûr. Mon statut a permis à l'IAESI de placer un agent – ma meilleure amie – dans l'établissement il y a quelques années.

\- Mais c'est du piston.

-En effet, mais si je tiens à vous dire qu'elle est quand même talentueuse. Mais cela confirme nos doutes à propos de certaines personnes dans l'établissement, pas les étudiants bien sûr.

Une élégante femme au chignon classique se dirigea vers eux :

-Ah, Mrs Blake ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, comment va ma petite protégée ?

-A merveille madame, vous avez trouvez la véritable perle rare, je ne cesserais de vous le dir…

-Je vous présente mes amis, Mr Zabini et Mr Malefoy, c'est lui qui a débusqué _la_ perle rare ! Il revient d'un voyage de 6 ans au Japon, voilà pourquoi il n'a pu venir jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Oh monsieur, comment puis-je vous remercier, je suis A… s'exclama la femme face à un Drago hautain et froid.

\- Enfin, bref. Je suis venue avec lui pour qu'il puisse la revoir. Ah oui, j'oubliais, elle prendra quelques vacances à partir de maintenant.

\- Comment ça ? Maintenant ? Et jusqu'à quand…

\- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

\- Mais, et le gala de…

-Vous nous indiquez où elle se trouve, conclut sec le blond, prenant goût au rôle.

-Très bien.

La femme les entraina parmi les étudiants, ils bifurquèrent à droite, puis à gauche. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle de danse où avait lieu un cours de contemporain. Trois danseuses dansaient sur un fond de bruit de la mer apparemment en improvisation tandis que les autres observaient. La femme se dirigea vers le professeur pour lui toucher deux mots. Elle revient vers le trio, souriante tandis que le professeur se leva de son siège pour éteindre la musique.

« Très bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui »s'exclama le professeur tandis que les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs sacs

« Miss Turner s'il vous plaît ! »

Une jeune femme, cheveux défaits et au justaucorps noir velours, sortit du groupe avec une bouteille d'eau gazeuse à la main.

« Hermione ?! »

.

.

 **.**

 **Et voilà ! Suite au prochain chapitre ! Comme toujours, je réponds aux reviews personnellement si vous avez un comte sur FF sinon c'est en début de chap' !**

 **Bye !**


	5. Chapter 5:Nous sommes des sorciers

**Voilà pour le nouveau Chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine d'écrire les mille et une choses qui me sont arrivées à moins que vous insistiez…**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le pseudo, c'est un nouveau mais c'est toujours moi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling, naturellement.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Nous sommes des sorciers…**

 **.**

 _Godric's Hollow_

Pansy et Théo avaient finalement décidé de faire part de leur découverte faite trois jours auparavant. Ils avaient réunis leurs amis chez Ginny. Ils passèrent le diner ensemble et discutèrent longtemps. Ils en oublièrent presque ce dont pourquoi ils s'étaient réunis jusqu'à ce que Daphnée le leur rappelle au dessert :

-Je n'ai pas une tête à faire les annonces officielles, fais-le !

-Non, toi, fais-le !

-Bon, demain je bosse moi, décidez-vous ! dit Ginny en partant déposer des verres dans la cuisine

\- Okay, okay, bon je vais le faire, dit Pansy en lançant un regard noir à Théo. Il y a quelques jours lorsque nous avions tous su à propos de la mission, Théo a fait une découverte… il a infiltré, légalement bien entendu, les archives de l'IAESI et il y a trouvé Hermione, lâcha la brune tout en fixant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Ginny, depuis la cuisine, cassa trois verres en entendant la nouvelle tandis que toute la table devint livide. Tout devint silencieux pendant une longue minute. Ginny revint au salon en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon et commença doucement :

\- Hermione comme dans Hermione Granger ?!

-Ce n'est pas possible, déclara catégoriquement Ron en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Si c'est une blague c'est le moment de le dire parce que ce n'est pas drôle… dit Ginny prudemment.

-J'ai l'air de rigoler…

-Mais que ferait-elle là-bas ?questionna Astoria

-Demain je prends le premier Portoloin pour New York !s'exclama le roux

-Tu n'iras nulle part, si Hermione s'est éloignée de nous, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et une bonne, on parle d'Hermione là ! En plus Théo m'a dit qu'elle participait à la mission, elle va forcément rencontrer, Blaise, ou Harry… ou Drago…

.

 _21h15 – New York, Juilliard School_

.

Dans sa formation d'agent secret, on lui avait appris à toujours anticiper pour ne jamais être prise au dépourvue, elle avait dû travailler dur pour en arriver là. Mais pour la première fois, Hermione Granger ne sut que faire. Elle analysa en vitesse la situation pour éviter tout dérapage et trouver une solution tout en contrôlant ses émotions, toutes contradictoires. Il y eut une courte pause, trop longue selon elle et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle dit « Blaise ! Drago ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! » Elle s'avança vers eux pour les saluer tout en voyant en voyant l'air d'incompréhension poindre sur leurs traits. Elle chuchota en vitesse 'Pas ici, jouez le jeu, s'il vous plaît !'. Elle se recula l'air grave avant de se reprendre quand elle fit face aux autres. Blaise, reprit contenance tandis que le blond eut plus de mal à reprendre son flegme naturel et arrogant qui lui ait si familier d'habitude. Natalia sentant la tension croissante engagea la conversation avec les professeurs et la supposée danseuse tandis que cette dernière déguerpissait vers les vestiaires.

.

 _22h12 – rues de New York_

La troupe de quatre venait de quitter le prestigieux établissement et se dirigeait vers le QG de l'agence. Fuyant la confrontation comme la peste, Hermione traçait la route en allant au plus vite à la tête du groupe. Blaise et Natalia, sa partenaire discutait à voix basses de la mission tandis que Drago fermait la marche. L'incompréhension substituée par la colère froide, il la sentait s'insinuer en lui par tous les pores de sa peau plus il avançait dans son raisonnement à propos de la disparition d'Hermione.

.

Ils entrèrent dans la même arrière-boutique de la veille pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Natalia, prétextant qu'elle avait un rapport à donner à son supérieur, les laissa au troisième étage avec un regard d'excuse envers Hermione, désespérée. Ils sortirent tous les trois au quarantième étage et Blaise les abandonna également sentant la tempête arriver. Sachant tout deux qu'elle lui devait des explications, le blond suivit la brune, tendue comme jamais. Ils entrèrent dans sa suite. Le blond s'installa dans un canapé tandis qu'Hermione partit poser son sac. Quand elle revint, elle dirigea vers l'évier de sa petite cuisine américaine pour s'accrocher au rebord.

-Tu comptes m'expliquer ou tu vas attendre encore cinq ans ? lança hargneusement le blond.

-…

-REPOND !

\- Ecoute Drago…

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de jouer les faibles !

-Je ne suis pas FAIBLE !

-Tu nous as tous abandonnés, merde ! Tu nous as laissés sans nouvelles, sans même une lettre d'adieu! Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche, tu…

\- Ne te place surtout pas en victime, tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai enduré seule ! répliqua la brune, tremblante de fureur et de peine.

\- POURQUOI ES TU PARTIE ALORS, PETITE CONNE !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, répliqua la brune hargneusement, entêtée jusqu'au bout, sinon je ne me serais pas enfuie !

-Bien évidemment… Essaie un peu d'imaginer la peine que tu as affligée à Potter et sa rousse…

-Je n'imagine déjà pas la tienne…

-Tu devrais, après tout, c'est sans aucun doute ce que tu recherchais en nous abandonnant ! dit-il en claquant la porte pour s'en aller.

La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol, le regard vide résolument fixé sur la baie vitrée d'en face.

.

 _Au même moment dans une autre suite_

« Je ne pense pas relier les cheminées au réseau… Il n'y a que le patron qui est au courant de notre… nature et je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de nos coéquipiers. Nous relier au réseau provoquerait un champ d'énergie trop puissant qui risquerait d'alerter les scientifiques… oui, oui je sais… ils se surveillent eux même… attend, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je te rappelle plus tard... »

Le survivant se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de sa suite et tomba sur la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

-Désolée pour l'heure tardive, mais je devais vraiment te – je peux te tutoyer – dire quelque chose d'assez important. Crois-moi vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes maintenant que demain à la réunion.

-Très bien…

.

Les agents devaient à 8h30 le lendemain dans la salle du conseil. Natalia débarqua à sept heures moins le quart dans les quartiers de son amie et la trouva endormie sur le sol de la moquette.

-Hermione !

-Qu.. Quoi ?

-Tu t'es encore endormie sur le sol ! Ça s'est bien passé ? Non, ça ne s'est pas bien passé, en déduisit la jeune femme en voyant à tête de son amie se décomposer. Calme-toi, Hermione, je vais te rapporter de l'eau.

\- Non apporte-moi mon paquet de clopes s'il-te-plaît…

\- Irrécupérable… Tu n'en a le droit qu'à cinq par jour… soupira son amie en lui tendant son paquet et un briquet.

-Je me moque bien de ce que raconte le médecin : je veux fumer, je fume, un point c'est tout, dit la brune en s'en allumant une.

-…

\- Cinq ans de fuite pour rien…se morfondit la brune

\- Je m'attendais à des retrouvailles plus… bref, tu aurais dû me le dire !

-Désolée mais je ne suis toujours pas prête à en parler, surtout que… bref, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Et de toute façon, les explications ne vont pas tarder à venir d'elles même...

-Sinon tu vas _lui_ dire à propos de…

-Ah ça, Jamais !

\- Okay ! Je suis allée hier soir prévenir ton ami brun à lunette que tu étais là, il était choqué, mais il a assez bien pris la nouvelle, il semblait heureux. Prépare-toi, il y a réunion.

-Harry est ici ? Merci de l'avoir prévenu ! s'exclama Hermione avec espoir.

-Oui, Murray a dit que tu devais apporter quelque chose… Je ne sais pas quoi mais il a dit que tu saurais.

-Oui il m'en a parlé quand il m'a dit que je ferai partie de la mission.

.

Les agents britanniques se regroupèrent ensemble pour se diriger vers la grande salle de réunion qui offrait un panorama de l'île de Manhattan au matin. Ils avaient revêtu leur uniforme et traversaient le couloir de verre pour rejoindre la salle.

-T'as vu la tête de Potter, on dirait qu'on vient de lui annoncer qu'il est officiellement plus beau que moi !

-…

-Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec Granger ?

-…

-Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

-…

-Ah ouais, vous vous êtes engueulés…

.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Les dix agents de l'IAESI étaient déjà présents et semblaient attendre le maître de conférences. Quatre d'entre eux discutaient assis sur la table de verre, les autres lisaient des revues d'actualité ou alors pianotaient sur leur téléphone. Les britanniques s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion. Harry s'assit à la table, à côté de sa meilleure amie et lui saisit la main sous le regard d'incompréhension des deux ex-Serpentards.

'Je l'ai prévenu hier soir. Lui. Au moins. A bien pris la nouvelle…' chuchota la coéquipière de Blaise qui passait dans leur dos avec un sourire à moitié mystérieux, à moitié espiègle.

.

A 8h30 et pas une minute de plus, le directeur général débarqua avec ses deux associés à sa suite. Ils prirent place autour de la table dos au grand écran. Le reste des agents s'installa rapidement.

.

-Bonjour, vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi j'ai fait exceptionnellement appel à nos homologues anglais. Non pas que je doute de votre efficacité mais il semblerait que certains de nos adversaires ne soient pas comme nous. Ils ont des aptitudes particulières… que partage cette équipe britannique ainsi que l'agent Granger. C'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé d'apporter un objet spécial qui va vous faire comprendre leur véritable nature. Miss Granger, allez-y.

La brune dégaina une baguette de bois vernis élégamment sculptée. D'un mouvement souple de poignet, elle métamorphosa le simple verre posé en face d'elle en une flûte de champagne délicatement ciselée sous le regard ébahi d'une moitié de l'assemblée.

\- C'est dément !

-Vous pouvez tous faire ça?

-On nage en plein délire!

-Je peux essayer ?

-Vous êtes nombreux dans votre... communauté ?

-Mais c'est de la sorcellerie !

-Est-ce que les licornes existent ?

-Je peux essayer ?!

Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts avant que les agents ne se rendent compte de leur manque de tenue. Le directeur réfrigéra l'ensemble de l'assemblée de son regard glacial.

« Vous êtes avant tout dans une mission d'ordre premier. Je vous ai choisi pour vos capacités prouvées sur le terrain, je ne m'attendrais plus ce genre de réactions totalement déplacées, montrez-vous digne de ma sélection... Je laisserais mon homologue continuer sur un domaine qui est le sien. »

Harry Potter prit alors la parole.

«Je pense que je vais commencer par répondre à toutes vos interrogations. Donc, oui effectivement nous sommes des sorciers. Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie, même avec une baguette magique. La communauté sorcière dans le monde est tenue de respecter le Code International du Secret Magique : voilà pourquoi nous vivons cachés aux yeux du monde moldu autrement dit, sans pouvoirs magiques. Et oui, les licornes et les fées existent, enfin ça, je ne sais pas si c'était nécessaire. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire un exposé sur notre monde car il serait interminablement long donc je vais faire bref : Il y a dans notre monde plusieurs types de sorcier ; les Animagi qui ont la capacité de se transformer en animal, les arithmanciens pratiquent l'arithmancie, une sorte de science, les fourchelangs comprennent le langage des serpents et le parlent eux même, les voyants, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, c'est facilement devinable , les occlumens qui maîtrisent l'art de défendre son esprit contre toute tentative d'intrusion ou influence magique extérieure et enfin les legilimens qui ont la capacité de lire dans les esprits . Cela m'emmène donc à vous parler des différents types de magies mais je ne vais pas m'épancher dessus, je vais principalement vous parler de la magie noire – ou des Forces du Mal pour ceux qui préfèrent – qui se différencie des autres magies par l'intention du sorcier qui l'utilise. Les sortilèges employés sont alors appelés maléfices. Mais exécuter un maléfice ne vous fait pas exercer de la magie noire, tout dépend des intentions du sorcier qui l'exerce. Les mages noirs sont dangereux et puissants, nous avons l'habitude de les affronter, et c'est pour une meilleure production que nous avons fait des groupes "mixtes".»

La réunion continua sur des détails techniques puis le groupe prit la direction des salles d'entrainement dans les sous-sols du bâtiment.

.

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ! Racontez le moi dans les reviews !**


End file.
